There you'll be
by Kkocot
Summary: Danny and Rafe come back and Evelyn has to chose and will she ever tell Danny she is pregnant. Sorry first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Danny and evelyn ch. 1

Evelyn waited as the plane landed on the Tarmac. First off the plane was col. Doolittle and then some soldiers she didn't know she was getting worried because Rafe nor Danny had gotten off of the plane to great her yet. She kept looking and then saw Rafe, she smiled but then Rafe turned around to grab something and her smile disappeared 'oh no.' She cried to herself. She started to run over when she saw his brown hair wave in the wind. 'Danny.' He was hurt.

EVELYN'S POV

"Rafe what happened."  
"You'd rather not know." He said as he walked away so I could talk to Danny.  
"Hey there." Danny said to me as he reached out to my face and touched my skin.  
"Hi" I whispered to him as I started to sob.  
"Evelyn you don't need to cry, I'm here now and I'm ok." He said softly.  
"I know but I missed you so much." I said to him as I kissed him very passionately. The next thing I know is that he is rolled to an ambulance and taken to the hospital with me and Rafe by his side.

RAFE'S POV

I got off the plane and saw her beautiful face with her brown hair around it. She smiled and took a step towards me. I looked away and grabbed the stretcher my best friend was lying on. I pulled it out and set it on the ground as I saw evelyn run towards us. After that I left so they could talk together. Then I was sitting in a really uncomfortable chair in Danny's room with evelyn reading a book.

DANNY'S POV

All I remember is getting off the plane on American soil and seeing the light for the first time for awhile. And then I saw her beautiful face and if felt her soft skin as she kissed me. Now I'm in a hospital with bandages on.

They sat in the room quietly and waited for him to wake up. Rafe had left because he just couldn't wait anymore and he couldn't stand to see his best friend like this anymore. Evelyn sat there quietly and read a book and waited for him so she could look into his deep brown eyes and tell him she loved him.

EVELYN'S POV

I was sitting quietly reading a book waiting for him to wake up.  
I felt this warm hand on my leg and looked up to see he was awake and trying to get my attention. I put my book down on the floor and looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand in mine.  
"Danny..."  
"Ya Ev." He replied in a whisper.  
"I need to tell you something." I said looking at him.  
"Ya, anything." He replied to me in his normal voice.  
"Danny... I'm... I'm... Pregnant." He looked at me in his weird way and his eyes grew bigger and he started to cry.  
"Danny I didn't mean to hurt you." I said softly to him.  
"No evelyn it not that," he paused, "Is it mine?" He questioned.  
"Yes, of course it is." I smiled at him.  
"Oh when did we... You know..." He hesitated.  
"Remember the night you took me up in the plane and we had to hid out in the parachute hanger, we'll that's when it happened." I told him.  
"Oh." Was all he could say.  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked.  
"No, no it's just I'm going to be a father!" He said excitedly. "We have to tell Rafe." He said.  
"He knows already." I said as I looked out the window and got up and walked over to it.  
"Why!?" He said a little irritated.  
"Danny, because I told him before the Doolittle mission and I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would cloud your thinking and because if anything happened if one of you were to get hurt, he could tell you." I said still looking out the window.  
"Oh." Was all he had to say but this time he didn't look me in the eye.  
"Danny I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't mean t—" I got interrupted by him saying, "It's ok Evelyn."  
I walked back over to him and sat on the side of the bed as we stared at each other. I looked into his brown eyes and studied his face and he looked at my brown eyes and studied my face. I leaned in to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

They broke the kiss when they heard someone knock on the door. It was col. Doolittle and some of Danny's soldier friends, red, and Gooz. Evelyn expected Anthony to be there but he wasn't no one told her he had died over in China.

"We're we interuptin' somethin' 'ere." Gooz chuckled.  
"No." Danny said with a smile as they all walked in.  
"Where's Anthony?" Questioned Evelyn. Everyone but Danny looked away from her.  
"Well, he died a hero over in China the plane when it crashed killed him." Col. Doolittle said walking over to the window.  
"Oh." She said quietly.  
They talked about how Danny was a strong man and he deserves better than to be injured by saving his best friend. They left soon after that to let them be alone.  
-

EVELYN'S POV

"So,—" evelyn paused, "do you feel any better?" I questioned.  
"Ya a lil' bit." He said in his very cute southern accent. He sounded normal for the first time since they got back.  
"Well, I have to go, so feel better soon and maybe you'll be able to leave soon." I told him as I kissed his forehead. I left the room and closed the door and sighed before walking away to the nurses quarters. I still had to tell him.  
-

DANNY'S POV

I lauded there in the bed and wondered why I lived that night. I remember before bombing Japan that I looked at a picture of Evelyn and prayed that I would make it back. I thought I wasn't. All I remember was Rafe holding me in is arms and crying and telling me something I didn't hear. It was something about Evelyn.  
I wanted to get out of here and go flying again. Quickly after that I fell asleep.  
-

Danny woke up the next morning looking at Rafe.  
"Hey Danny boy, how ya feel?" He questioned.  
"Not to bad, I think I want to go back to the quarters and start flying again." He said excitedly.  
"Now, Danny you still have to heal up some more, you know that right?"  
"Ya but I feel better." He said.  
Just then the doctor cam in and asked Danny if he felt better. He said he felt fine. The doctor asked him to do all this stuff. He could walk normal his lungs sounded goo his heart sounded good. And he could do everything the doctor asked him. He was discharged from the hospital and out of there in now time. There was just one condition... He couldn't fly. Till he was read to.  
"Doctor, Im Ready to fly, I need to fly." Danny argued.  
"Danny—," said Rafe.  
"No." Danny said sternly.  
"Danny you will not fly, you understand." Demanded the doctor.  
"Yes, sir." Said Danny.  
"You make sure he don't go flying, ok?" The doctor turned to Rafe.  
"Yes sir." Rafe said as the doctor left the room.  
Danny packed the stuff people left for him and Rafe helped. They were back at the quarters in no time.

"Hey look who's back!" Everyone screamed as Danny and Rafe walked through the door. They all laughed and took a trip down to the tiki bar.  
-

EVELYN'S POV

'I'll tell him right now.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the hospital. I walked over to the front desk and asked if Lt. Daniel Walker was available to talk to. The nurse looked at her funny and told me he was discharged from the hospital this afternoon. I walked to the front door and left to see where he was. I checked in the pilots quarters no one was there and then checked at the beach and they weren't there either. I finally went over to the tiki bar and that was where I found him.  
Danny was drinking a beer like the rest of the pilots and before I could get there attention the toasted to Danny being alive.  
"Danny... Danny," I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Oh evelyn, what are you doing here?" He looked at me surprised.  
"I didn't know you were discharged from the hospital."  
"Ya I was going to tell you but I ended up here."  
"Can we go to the beach and hang out together." I asked him.  
"Ya sure." He told me as we walked over to the door. We stepped out and took a walk onto the beach and watched the sunset.  
"It's pretty isn't it?" He asked.  
"Ya" I answered simply. We sat there before we got up and decided to get up and walk to a camp cite. Danny started the fire and we curled up against a log and sat there together until we fell asleep.  
-

DANNYS'S POV

It felt good to have her to myself she proved to me that she loved me and she was having my child I was going to be a daddy. We sat together she was snuggled up closed to my chest I was warm next to the fire and that's how we fell asleep.  
-

(Still Danny's POV)

When I woke up in the morning Evelyn and I were still curled up together on the beach the sun just starting to rise. I didn't move a muscle because this was the moment I would remember when I was 90. She started to stir and she looked up at me.  
"Good mornin'" I said to her. Her eyes still sleepy.  
"Hello to you, too." She said to me as it stroked her smooth brown hair. She was twirling my dog tag necklace. We both got up and walked to the air base. No one was their so we just walked around. She walked over to the parachute hanger and looked at me. I walked over to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her close, that's when I really felt her baby bump. We touched our foreheads and kissed. She pulled away and started to pull me I to the parachute hanger. She ran and hid in one of the parachutes and I ran after her and she pulled the parachute around me, just like the night we actually had to hid in there. She pulled me down to the floor and that when it happened the second time.  
-

EVELYN'S POV

We woke up at the beach that morning at sunrise. We got up and walked to the air base and I pulled him to the parachute hanger to have some fun. That's when it happened the second time. It felt better. Maybe because I had no regrets.

A/N: I hope you like it. Not really a lot of Rafe in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

EVELYN'S POV

Danny lay on top of me and planted kisses on my neck and shoulders. I ran my hand through his brown hair. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"We should probably get out of here." He said softly coming really close to my face and rubbing our noses together.  
"Ya." I said to him. We got up and got dressed and we fixed out hair to make it look normal. It was still earlier in the morning but we wanted to be careful.

DANNY'S POV

We stood up together and got dresses she fixed my hair and I fixed her hair and she asked about her makeup but it looked fine, she just added another layer of her ruby red lipstick to her lips. We walked out of the parachute hanger holding hands and walked away.  
-

RAFE'S POV

The night before was a real wreck, half of the time Danny wasn't even there, he had left with Evelyn. When Gooz, red and I got back to the quarters everyone was asleep and we fell asleep in our clothes that smelled of the tiki bar. I was really. Eat this morning I didn't want to bet up I felt like shit and I had a pounding headache and I felt like I was going to explode.

Evelyn clenched her stomach as Danny and her were walking down the road get to the nurses quarters.  
"Evelyn!" Danny yelled as he grabbed her by the waist. "Are ya ok?" He questioned.  
"Ya, ya I'm fine, it was just the baby. I'm not used to it." She said as she took a deep breath and started walking with Danny again.  
"Oh, what did it do?" He asked.  
"It kicked?" She told him taking his hand in hers and putting it on her growing stomach. It kicked again. Danny got exited he had nicer felt anything like this before.  
"Was... Was that the baby?!" He said excitedly.  
"Yes Danny that was the baby." She said smiling and giggling a little.  
"Wow that's amazing." He said as he turned to her and kissed her. "Your going to be a great momma." He said to her.  
"And your going to be a great daddy." She said to him looking into his deep brown eyes.

As they arrived at the nurses cabin. Sandra came running out asking her where she had been and they were worried about her.  
"Evelyn, where were you we were all so worried." She said frantically.  
"No sweetheart she was the only one worried about you, we all knew you were with Danny." The rest of the nurses said as they stepped out of the door and looked at them.  
"Hi." Danny said shyly and then looked down at his shoes. He wasn't a very social person he was more quiet and liked to be alone at a quiet place.  
"Yes, I was with Danny and he is just bringing me back for my shift." Evelyn said as she clenched her stomach again. Danny automatically went to her not realizing that it was the baby again, he wasn't used to this either. All her friends laughed at him because he was so protective. After that evelyn was pushed inside and Danny said goodbye and left.  
"So what happened?" Asked one of the nurses.  
"Oh, I went to find him and he was with all his friends and I asked him if he wanted to take a walk on the beach and we found a camp site and he started a fire and we fell asleep in each others arms in the warm sand then in the morning we woke up and we went to the parachute hanger where "it" happened last time and "it" happened again." Evelyn said consciously.  
"Oooooo, exciting!" They all squealed. Soon after that they had to all leave or go to the hospital.

(Time passed)  
DANNY'S POV

I got back to the base and went to the living quarters where he was staying. Everyone was awake and out of there besides Gooz, red, and Rafe.  
"'Ey sleepy heads, time to wake up!" I shouted as they all turned over and mumbled, they looked to see who it was and got up.  
"'Ey bud. So, uh, what happened last night." Gooz asked nudging Me in the arm.  
"Nothing, nothing really." I smiled at them as i remembered what happened. "Rafe, what happened to you." I said walking over to the bed he was in.  
"Uuugghh, I dunno. I feel like shit." He mumbled.  
"You drank to much and ya probably didn't get much sleep." I said. "So why are you three still here." I questioned.  
"Oh, well col. Doolittle said we didn't have to come in for the next two weeks because he said we earned a break." Answered red without stuttering.  
"Oh." I answered as I sat on my bed.

AUTHORS NOTE  
It had been about one month since the raid and they were getting a break now because they had to help clean up the remainder of the stuff from the Attack on Pearl Harbor. So evelyn is about two months pregnant.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Danny sat on his bed and wondered if he should disobey the doctors orders and do what he loved to do, fly. He sat there as they all got up and got dressed.  
"C'mon Danny, we gonna go to the air field." Gooz said.  
"I can't fly." Danny said bluntly. "Doctors orders."  
"Oh, you can still come and hang out with us." Gooz persuaded.  
"Oh, alright I'll go and hangout with ya." Danny said with a smile on his face.  
"Good, you need to go there get some air."  
"But I have had some fresh air."  
"Well, you need more." Gooz said. They all walked out and drove to the smaller airfield to go see earl. They were all wearing there uniforms, except Danny he was in a white t-shirt and his army green pants. Rafe was in the same.  
-

DANNY'S POV

We got to the airfield in no time and got right to work, except me I was on "disability" if you will.  
"Hey Earl!" I screamed.  
"Hey Danny, you feelin' better?" He asked. "You gonna fly today?"  
"I feel great, but I can't fly."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I have doctors orders."  
"Ya and I'm the one that's supposed to keep him from doin' the thing he loves to do." Rafe said coming up from behind them.  
"Aahhh, you'll get better soon you'll be here in no time." Earl said to me.  
"Ya well right now I'm just going to watch them and hang around until I get board maybe go see Evelyn." I said. Every time I said her name in front of Rafe he cringed. Soon after our conversation I was the only one not in the oar besides Earl.  
"Well Earl, I'll see ya soon tell the boys I'll be back if they ever ask." I said as I hopped into my car and drove to the hospital to see evelyn.

(Still Danny's POV)

"Hey Ev." I said as I came up from behind her and kissed her hair.  
"Hello." She said with a smile on her face. She turned around.  
I was wonderin' if ya wanted to go to the beach again tonight".  
"That would be wonderful Danny."  
"I'll come 'n getcha at 'round 7:30."  
"Ok see you then." She said as she kissed me.  
-

Evelyn and I were at the beach when Red came running up to us.  
"R...Ra...Rafe...got...got...in...a...in an...accident!" He stuttered.  
"Red, where?!" I said as me and Evelyn both jumped up.  
"By...the...a..air..f..f...field!"  
"C'mon, hop in we'll drive there. I said as I sped down the road to the air field. We pulled in and there was a crowd of people. Me and Evelyn pushed through and saw Rafe laying on the cold pavement bloody and lifeless. 'He was drunk and driving, why would he do that' I thought to myself. I tuned in at Red and Evelyn screaming for everyone to move back and give her room to work. She checked his pulse and looked up into the sky.  
"Ev, is he ok?" I asked nervously.  
"Danny he's—"  
"No, he can't be, check again, please Evelyn check again!" I yelled. She checked again.  
"Danny, he's gone." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"No, why Rafe, why!?" I said looking up at the sky. By then everyone had left even Red.  
"Evelyn what am I going to do without him."  
"I don't know but we need to get him to the hospital."  
Later that night his body was at the hospital and we were burying him tomorrow. That night Evelyn and I went to the nurses quarters and I slept there, she made sure I was on the couch. Everyone was sound asleep but me. I got up and walked to Evelyn's bedroom that she got to herself. I knocked and I pushed the door open a little bit and it creaked.  
"Hi Danny." She said her voice soft. She had been crying.  
"I don't mean to wake you but I can't sleep."  
"Me either, you can come in just close the door after you." I walked in and climbed under the covers with her in the huge bed and I looked at her then her stomach. She was getting bigger every day and she had to stay home even more now and she didn't like that. I caressed her face and moved her knotted hair behind her ear.  
"I can't believe he's gone." She sobbed.  
"Me either, he was my best friend." I wrapped my arm around her and we fell asleep and that's exactly how we woke up.  
SHORT CHAPTER SORRY. YES RAFE DIES AND HE GETS BURIED IN HAWWII NOT TENNESSEE.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I woke up to the sound of squeals out side the door.  
"Oh my, he is not on the couch." Sandra said nervously.  
"Ya, that's soooo exciting!" Squealed Martha.  
"Well, what do you think, you know, they did." Sandra spoke up.  
"Not much probably because Rafe just died and they are mourning." Martha said quietly.  
"Oh." Said Sandra. I got up carefully from bed so I didn't wake up Evelyn and I stepped out side. The both of them were to busy whispering to each other they didn't notice me.  
"Hi lady's." I spoke up so they could hear me. They looked at me with smirks on there faces.  
"Oh, good morning Danny." Martha said as Sandra scurried off.  
"Hi, whatcha up to?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Martha answered.  
"Ya woke me up, but I don't mind."  
"Sorry, it's just Evelyn hasn't stopped talking about you and that baby, we just thought it was exciting that you guys, you know, slept or sleep together. She loves you Danny."  
"Oh, well thank you. I love her so much and I can't waist to be a daddy and for her to momma and I want to have 100 more kids with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I answered. Martha didn't say anything and walked away. I turned around to see evelyn in the door smiling at me. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist and she reached up to move the hair out of my face. We looked at each other for minutes until I moved my hand to her face and and gently leaned in as I pulled her towards me and we kissed passionately for it seemed like less than a second when it was for minutes. I got dressed since I was in pajamas and hung out at the nurses quarter the whole day because I had nothing better to do. I waited for evelyn to be back from her shift so we could be together. I fell asleep soon after that. I woke up to the sound of crying coming from the bathroom. It was evelyn. I got up immediately and sprinted across the room through the hallway and slammed the door open to find Evelyn sitting on the floor crying her eyes out as she threw up. She quickly looked up at me and looked back down and threw up again.  
"Ev, ya ok?" I asked as I knelt down beside her and wad rubbing her back.  
"Ya, just some morning sickness." She told me wiping years from her eyes and weakly standing up, flushing and walking to her room.  
"Ya sure I could go get somethin' for it." I said eagerly.  
"No, no I'll be fine."  
"Ok." I answered her as she lied in her bed. I walked over from the door and covered her up and kissing her warm forehead and letting her sleep while I went to the beach.

(TIME PASSING)

I sat there on the beach and wondered if Evelyn really was ok. But I guessed if she said she was, she was I had to trust her. I was also thinking about Rafe who I missed so god damn much. I was also thinking about the special moment when I was going to ask Evelyn to marry me. It was all so over whelming. I sat on a rock and put my hand in my pocket and felt the small red velvety box that the ring was in that I was soon going to give to Evelyn. I just had to do it at the right time. Every time I wound try to do it we would be talking about the baby and I couldn't ruin that happy moment or we were talking about Rafe and I couldn't do a happy thing at a sad time. 'But I'm gonna do it tonight.' I thought to myself. As I got up and walked way from the setting sun on the lonely beach.  
I knocked on the door to make sure I could go in even though I spent most of my time there. Sandra came to the door and let me in.  
"She's not sleeping anymore and she wants to talk to you."  
"Ok, where is she?" I asked.  
"In her room." She answered as she walked away and I walked in the door took my shooed off and went to her room. The door was open but when I walked in she asked me to close it.  
"So what did ya want to talk about?" I asked her.  
"I was wondering," she paused and walked over to me, "if you had any names for the baby picked out?" She said. I took a deep breath out and sighed because I though she was going to say she doesn't want to get married.  
"I do actually, I was thinking if it was a boy either Daniel "Danny" Walker Jr. Or Rafe Daniel Walker Jr. And if it were a girl maybe Betty because she was one of your friends and I think that would be and honer to you, her, and Red."  
"I like them my ideas are for a boy, the same ones as you and for a girl Josephine after my mother or Evelyn Jr. What do you think?" She asked.  
"I like the boys names because we have them in common and for a girls name I like both." I soda to her sitting on the bed.  
"Well good." She said kissing me on the cheek and getting up. "I have to go help the girls cook dinner." She said as she walked away. As I sat there I thought to myself, 'I should have done it then.' I was frustrated with myself but I'll do it tonight after dinner when we go on a walk to the beach like usual.

SORRY ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"That was a nice dinner Danny." Evelyn said as she stopped to pick up a shell in he sand.  
"Ya." I said not having a lot to say. I was thinking about when and how.  
"So are you staying at the house again?" She asked.  
"Well, if it fine with ya, then I will." I said.  
"Oh great, that's wonderful." She said.  
"Evelyn can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes, what is it?" She asked.  
"Evelyn Stewart Johnson would you make me the happiest Navy Fly Boy in the history of America and marry me?" I said on one knee smiling. It took awhile for her to answer but I think it was because she was in show because she answered me with this...  
"Oh, Danny of course I will!" She squealed. And I stood up and hugged her and held her real close and she touched my face and kissed me real hard for real long I had to pull away or she would have suffocated me. I smiled at her grabbed her hand and we walked to the house. Evelyn burst into the door and screamed for everyone to come into the living room as quick as possible. They all did because they thought she was having the baby but when they got there they knew she was fine.  
"Guess what!" Evelyn squealed.  
"Evelyn, what is it?" Martha asked.  
"Danny proposed to me!"  
"Oh my god Evelyn that is wonderful!" They all said as they hugged her and squealed along in joy as I stood there silently looking at them.  
"Do want to know how he did it?" She asked.  
"Yes, what wouldn't we!" They screamed.  
"We'll we were on the beach and he asked me if he could asks me a question then I said yes go ahead and then he got down on one knee and said... 'Evelyn Stewart Johnson would you make me the happiest Navy Fly Boy in the history of America and marry me?'? And that what the said and I was shocked so I didn't answer and when I finally did he hugged me so tight it felt just right."  
"That's so exciting but sconce you did wake us up we are all gonna head back to bed, ok?"  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." That's when Evelyn turned around and I kissed her. We went to bed that night and she only slept till 7:00 I slept till 9:00 if I couldn't fly might as we'll take advantage of sleep. I didn't see anyone in the house when I woke up so I pulled a piece of paper out of the bag I brought with me and it was a note from Rafe that he left me when I was still in the hospital. I didn't read it until the night he died and I've kept it 'cause that is the last thing I have from him that really matters to me. I have his jacket I have memories and I have the plane that he flew and I had his grave. But that's not where I felt him, when I had this piece of paper I could feel him sitting next to me. I started to cry and just left the house and went to the beach and watched the seagulls fly through the air. When I was up in the air I felt him there too because he flew all the time and last time I saw him, he was flying. I was in deep though when I got interrupted by loud fast clicking footsteps I thought it was Evelyn but it was Sandra and it looked like she was in a rush.  
"DANNY, HURRY EVELYN NEEDS YOU!" She screamed as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me up and we started to run to the hospital.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as we ran up the steps.  
"Evelyn, she's having the baby."  
"Where is she!"  
"In here." Sandra said as she led me into the room where there was a very distressed Evelyn lying in a hospital, sweating and she was breathing heavy.  
"Hey Evelyn, ya ok."  
"Do not ask me if I'm ok, I'm not ok because I'm having a baby and I've been waiting for you so I didn't have to have it alone!" She screamed and then took mother deep breath. By now the doctor was in here and he was talking to Evelyn about medical stuff so I just tuned out.  
"Evelyn you need to push now."  
"Now?" She asked. "Ok." She said as she screamed.  
"On the count of three push... One, two, three." The doctor screamed as Evelyn pushed as hard as she could.  
"Relax, relax it going to be fine, it can't be that bad can it?" I questioned.  
"Did you just say what I think you said." She scolded me.  
"Ya." Was all I had to say.  
"Well, I'm having a baby and your telling me to relax and your saying that it can't be that painful!" She screamed. "Your the one who did this to me Lt. Daniel Walker!" She yelled at me as she "contracted" again. That's what they call it I guess.  
"Sorry." Was the last thing I said before she had to push again. And then eight long hours later Daniel "Danny" Rafe Walker Jr. was born into this world at 6:00 PM. He was the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen. And he looked just like his momma even though everyone says he looks like me, I don't see it.  
I laid next to Evelyn in her small hospital bed and held her and Danny close.  
"He looks just like you Ev."  
"No, Danny he looks like you. He has your eyes and your nose and he is shy just like you."  
"Ya you right he does look like me and I'm not shy, I got to know you and look where we are now." I said as I kissed her forehead and took little Danny's hand and he grabbed my finger and wrapped his whole tiny fist around it. Evelyn let me take him from her, I took him stood up and just stared at him he was so wonderful. I talked to him and told him I was his daddy and that we were in Hawaii and that he had the most beautiful momma in the world. He opened his tiny brown eyes and that when I really saw that he looked like me.  
"Hi, baby Danny. I'm your daddy and your momma is resting right there in the bed. You are a beautiful baby boy you live in Hawaii and you have my name and my best best friends name. I'll tell you 'bout him when you' re older. I love you." I said as I kissed his small hand and gave him back to Evelyn.  
"Danny, sweetheart you don't have to tell him about himself, he'll learn that when he's older." She told me giggling.  
"I want more of them." I said.  
"What, more kids?" She asked.  
"Ya."  
"Well, we have to wait because I don't want to go through this soon again. But in the future defiantly, what would you want, I would want a cute little baby girl."  
"Ya, that would be nice." Soon after that there were a lot of visitors they didn't stay very long though.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

We were finally back at the nurses cabin with Danny. We had to stay there because I resigned from the Navy. Me and Evelyn had been up all night with the baby and I was exhausted. Evelyn had to work that morning even though the other nurses told her they would be ok without her, she insisted she go. So that meant I needed to stay with the baby again, which I didn't mind. Me and Danny actually had fun, we played and ate and napped, including me. Later that afternoon Danny and I were eating, of course I fed him his bottle while I was eating the leftover green beans from last night dinner. When Evelyn walked in I didn't hear her so I was redding Danny while she was watching.  
"Danny, you are a hungry little boy. You just eat and eat and eat." I took the bottle out of his mouth and he smiled at me.  
"Wow, ya smiled at me. Ya know what, you do look like me, before I didn't see it but after you just smiled I do believe you look like me, you little rascal."  
"Did you have fun." I heard someone say so I turned around to see that Evelyn was standing in the doorway.  
"Ya, I guess. How long were ya standin' there?"  
"The whole conversation, we'll you talking to Danny."  
"Oh, well that embarrassing."  
"No it's not, it cute, he's your son." She said as she came over and kissed me and then kissed Danny's little forehead.  
Later that night we finally got Danny to bed and we were talking about our future.  
"So," Evelyn said sitting down on the couch. "Where do you think you want to live?" She asked.  
"I danno." I said casually.  
"Well I was thinking we could stay here, because Rafe is buried here, but then again it would remind us of what happened, you know, the attack. Or I was thinking that we could go to live in Tennessee near where you said you lived."  
"I don't know Evelyn. I mean it just really hard to process right now, because my best friend is here and he always will be and if we go back to Tennessee I may never see him or visit him again." I said grabbing her hand. I leaned in closer and kissed her until she pulled away and leaned down on the couch I bent down with her a kissed her again and then we ended up in bed after that and I don't even remember that. She took her dress off and I took my shirt of and we climbed under the covers and made love.  
"Danny, I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." I said back rolling over to face her. I touched her face and kissed her for the last time before we went to bed.  
(TIME PASSING)  
"I'll get 'im." I said as I climbed out of bed and tiptoed to Danny's crib in the living room which was now his nursery. I walked in with one of the bottles and picked him up out of his crib and carried him and his bottle to the rocking chair and sat down and looked into his eyes as he drank his milk.  
"Hey, Danny. You were hungry huh? Well I'm tired and want to sleep." He was finally done with his bottle and I held him and rocked back and forth on the rocking chair with little Danny in my arms.

EVELYN'S POV

I woke up because I didn't feel Danny their next to me and I rolled over to see that he wasn't. Danny must have woken up and he went to go feed him. But it should take that long to feed him. So I got up and quietly walked to the living room that was now the nursery and there was Danny and the baby sleeping in the rocking chair. I stepped over and and took Danny and put him in the crib and "petted" Danny's shoulder to wake him up.  
"Oh, hey Evelyn, was I sleepin'."  
"Ya, you were, come back to bed and get some sleep."  
"Ok." He said as he sleepily got up and walked to the bedroom with me. That was the last thing that happened before we sleep throughout the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8  
I ran out of ideas so I'm ending this story. Peace out. I might start it again from chapter seven where I left off but I doubt it.


End file.
